The present invention relates generally to the field of pressure cleaning, and, in its most preferred embodiments, to the field of rotary pressure cleaners.
Pressure cleaners, and the manner of using them to clean durable surfaces, are well known. Pressure cleaners are used, in conjunction with a source of pressurized fluid, to cause a high velocity stream of fluid to impact upon the surface to be cleaned. The impact of the fluid upon the surface to be cleaned has a cleaning effect. Pressure cleaners are very effective at lifting stubborn dirt and stains from a variety of surfaces. A simple "wand" pressure cleaner consists of a nozzle or tube that is connected to the source of pressurized fluid by a hose. Due to the pressure differential between the source of pressurized fluid and the environment at the nozzle or tube outlet, fluid passes from the source of pressurized fluid, through the hose, and out of the nozzle or tube at a velocity that is sufficient for cleaning.
A rotary pressure cleaner is an advanced type of pressure cleaner. Rotary pressure cleaners are similar to "wand" pressure cleaners in that they also include a nozzle, or nozzles, that are in fluid communication with a source of pressurized fluid. However, the nozzles of rotary pressure cleaners are rotated about a central point.
A typical rotary pressure cleaner includes a deck that is supported by wheels. A vertical tube that is in fluid communication with a source of pressurized fluid passes through the deck. The vertical tube is attached to the middle portion of a horizontal tube that is positioned below the deck, and the vertical tube is in fluid communication with the horizontal tube. The horizontal tube has nozzles connected thereto at a distance away from the middle portion of the horizontal tube. The nozzles are oriented at least partially downward such that fluid flows from the source of pressurized fluid, through the vertical tube, into the horizontal tube, through and out of the nozzles toward a surface located below the rotary pressure cleaner. The nozzles are set into motion by a motor that is mounted to the deck. The rotational output of the motor is translated to the nozzles by a belt that connects the motor output shaft to a pulley that drives the horizontal tube.
There are several potential problems associated with the typical rotary pressure cleaner. These problems have to do with the manner in which the rotational output of the motor is translated to the nozzles. As is specified above, several components are used to translate the rotational output of the motor to the nozzles. These several components add to the weight and cost of the rotary pressure cleaner. These several components also add to the amount of maintenance that must potentially be done to the rotary pressure cleaner.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for a method and an apparatus which solve these and other related, and unrelated, problems.